


Settling down

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian interrupts the press conference with his and Lewis' child who won't stop crying.





	Settling down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dannylinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannylinchen/gifts).



> This is based on an RP between me and PikaDanny. I've had the idea in my head and just wanted to write her some fluff. I hope you like it :3

“Yeah we have a good package this weekend, the car feels good and we’ve made a step forward in regards to the-” Lewis is answering the press conference question when the door at the back of the room flies open and Sebastian enters with a crying baby in his arms.

Everyone turns to look as he makes his way towards the front of the room, mumuring his sorries as he reaches the front. Lewis is there instantly, getting out of his seat and making his way over to his Husband and their son. “Sebastian what is it?”

“Liam won’t settle. He keeps crying and crying and crying and doesn’t respond to me. Please.” Sebastian looks desperate, eyes big and wide and fearful.

Lewis’ expression turns soft and he takes the crying child. “Hey little man, sssh now. I’m here. Don’t you like Sebby?”

Instantly Liam quiets down, looking up at Lewis with big eyes and Lewis smiles at him. “Better now?”

Liam gives him a small babbling noise and takes his necklace in a small chubby fist, playing with it until Sebastian gently pries it from his grasp.

“I don’t think he likes me yet.” Sebastian murmurs as Liam looks curiously around the room.

“Ah he will. Once he finds out you’re the fun parent.” Lewis grins at him, kissing Liam’s head gently.

“No isn’t that you?” Sebastian asks, giving him a soft smile, totally forgetting about the press around them.

“I wasn’t the one insisting on building a treehouse for him, he’s not even walking yet.” Lewis answers with a laugh, rocking the small child gently.

“It would be ready for him!” Sebastian argues back gently, watching Liam slip into sleep. “See? He’s never fallen asleep with me.” He can’t help but think in the back of his mind that Liam probably knows he’s different.

Lewis seems to sense his thoughts though and looks reassuring. “You just need some more practice.”

Sebastian nods, looking at his son with soft longing in his eyes.

Carefully Lewis hands Liam back to Sebastian and the tired child snuggles into the German, his little hand fisitng in his shirt. Sebastian tenderly cuddles him, pressing a kiss to his head.

“See? He does like you. Look at him!” Lewis beams at him warmly as Sebastian looks at their child in awe.

“He does love me.” He murmurs, looking at Lewis happily.

A soft cough behind them breaks the happy moment and they turn around to see the presser official looking at them expectantly.

Sebastian blushes in embarrassment and looks at Lewis, “I’d better get this little one settled. I’ll see you after?”

“You will.” Lewis replies with a nod, leaning in for a kiss.

Sebastian kisses him back tenderly and then pulls away, waving to the journalists and carrying Liam out of the room.

Lewis watches them go with a soft smile, before making his way back to his seat. “So anyway, where was I?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
